jojomon: soul and universe
by anigamer alternative
Summary: what-if stands were pokemon, a strange one i know but follow ethan and his eevee as they battle gym leaders, elite four, baddies and his mother the champion.
1. intro

**Hello hello, i hope you had a merry Christmas so yeah, let me explain the story before we get started. For no reason, i decided to make a new story that involves jojo and pokemon and why you may ask? No reason i just thought what if stands were pokemon that you can catch, so i decided to make a story out of that and here are things are gonna work**.

In pokemon: soul and universe (i know dumb but they're temporarily for now), it will feature stands from all parts and after counting the amount of stands from each part, spin offs (the novels including the infamous 'jorge joestar') and any promotion stuff (25th and 30th anniversary), there are (including SBR-verse counterparts such as 'the world' and killer queen) 188 stands although i excluded stands like holly's stand, tenore sax, house of holy (30th anniversary stand), burning down the house, superfly, ticket to ride and atom heart father because they don't exactly have any form so technically about 181 stands unless i missed some that i have to exclude.

But onto the point, it will be set in a new region where the stands are the region's new pokemon as well pokemon from other regions in this new region and as well as evolutions although they will be stands evolving into stands so for example 'man in the mirror' (part 5) to 'hanged man' (part 3), 'empress' (part 3) will evolve into 'talking head' (part 5) and then into 'voodoo child' (purple haze feedback) or canonical (from jjba) gold experience into gold experience requiem.

Before we end this, i want to talk about the region and characters, the region is based on the midwest and why you may ask why, well i don't know i just thought so and what it looks like is the states are rearranged and just the entire midwest flipped and the 8 gyms are located in 8 cities that are based on the 8 largest cities in the midwest which are (from smallest to largest) Minneapolis, mn, omaha, Ne (where i was born and currently living at), kansas city, mo, milwaukee, wi, Detroit, mi (a place i hate the most), Indianapolis, Indiana, Columbus, ohio and chicago, IL with the final location for the elite 4 being unknown currently.

As for the main character, his name is ethan (unless you have a perfect name for him), a 12 year old who's starting his journey to become the new champion and beat the current champion maya aka his mother and he'll do it with his eevee. and other pokemon he'll encounter along the way.

but that's the introduction to how the story will work and yeah i'll see you in the first chapter.


	2. chapter 1: my journey begins part 1

W**elcome to the first chapter where we begin our story and to note, the region name is a work in progress and it is called great plainia region.**

* * *

We see a woman who looks to be in her early 20's in a white lab coat drinking out of a water bottle and counting to 3 with her fingers, she then looks at the camera and says "hello hello the lovely professor 'professor fir' here to tell you about pokemon, The world of pokemon is a unique place, full of wonder and discovery throughout the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola and Galar and **great plainia** is no different from the others with beautiful scenery, cities and most of all, pokemon" she then has a sip of her water before continuing.

"However the pokemon of this region are unique because unlike other pokemon, these pokemon have human like features, unique eyes or are objects of some sort but before you ask 'wait isn't machop, machamp and machoke humanoid pokemon' well yes but these type of pokemon are most common in this region and i'll show you 5 pokemon from 5 regions to prove it 1 crawls, 1 is bipedal, 1 crawls and is bipedal, 1 has no legs or arms and 1 is the humanoid pokemon from this region"

She then holds 5 pokeballs and throws them in the air and says "come on out **'trapinch (hoenn)' 'steenee (alola)' 'pikachu (kanto)' 'sandaconda (galar)' and 'crazy diamond (jojo)' **they all come out and we see all the pokemon and yell out their cries but crazy diamond is tall and is taller than the professor "as you can see folks, crazy diamond is tall and around the size of a human but you probably want me to finish so i'll say this, the pokemon around the world vary whether they're legendary's, pokemon that look like objects, humanoid pokemon or animal pokemon, you'll always find something new everyday so join me next week where we find out where a 'H**arvest' **is hiding".

It then goes to black revealing that it was a TV and it was turned off by a boy sitting on his floor who then gets up and stretches and looks to a pokemon behind which was a small but cute pokemon with brown fur and a light brown mane and says "well **'eevee'** ready to get going on our journey" to which eevee cries out "eev. eevoi" (that's what i imagined it said because i went through pokemon lets go and that's what i heard but it's so cute), eevee then gets off the bed and follows his trainer down the stairs. they head downstairs to see a man in a apron flipping pancakes and 3 pokemon eating their food 2 of which were dog pokemon and 1 was a small steel child like pokemon with a fencing sword.

The man turns his head toward the boy heading downstairs and says "morning **Ethan**" "morning dad" ethan says back and looks at the 3 pokemon who were eating "morning lillipup" referring to the dog pokemon "lilli" he cried "morning rockruff" he says referring to the other dog pokemon who had rocks in his mane "ruff" he cried "morning **kid chariot **no using sword during breakfast" "pami" chariot says. The dad then says "Well son today's the day that you leave **love-cherry** town to beat the gyms, beat the elite four and reach mom to become the new champion" "yep isn't that right eevee, we're going to become champions" "eevee" she cried ready to go on the journey, "well before you do so you need some supplies" the dad says grabbing a couple of things and placing them in ethan's bag "you need some potions to heal your pokemon, some clothes, some food, money, a map of the entire 'great-plainia region and importantly fresh, warm underwear" "dad" "what i'm trying to make you ready for the world ahead of you now here you go your favorite type of pancakes, ultra **azumarill **berry pancakes, the pancake that is made to look like a 'azumarill' enjo-" "done, vee" both ethan and eevee say at the same time.

"What the, i don't, oh whatever but before you go i have to give you something for the journey" "what is it dad" the dad then gives him a blue pokeball "this is a gift from your mom, it's called a great ball and you'll be able to catch pokemon with great power-" "comes great responsibility" ethan interrupted "wrong franchise" he says then continues "but aside from that, if you catch any pokemon, take a picture of it for me so i can see it" "yeah yeah" "i bet you'll find many pokemon there" "yeah" "and a girlfriend" "yeah- wait" "i was kidding, i know you like your childhood friend **janice** ethan" the dad says "and what makes you think-" ethan didn't finish as the doorbell rang and ethan heads to the door and opens it to reveal to people around ethan's age, a girl with tanned skin and 2 pokemon 1 of which was a plane like pokemon hiding behind her and a small blue cat pokemon and the other person was a boy with glasses with 1 pokemon which was a humanoid pokemon with orange goggles.

Ja_nice and Jake, i didn't expect them to arrive well i mean they're my childhood friends after all ever since i was in diapers and ever since janice arrived from alola 7 years ago _ethan thought and then he says "janice, jake what are you doing here" "we came to get you, remember we're supposed to meet at the park because we've gotten the stuff from the professor" janice says "that's right we're supposed to receive our dex's, poke balls and our starting pokemon although technically speaking we already have a starting pokemon isn't that right '**man in the mirror'"** jake says to which man in the mirror nods and cries "mirror mirror" "well you got a point eevee will always be my starter right eevee" ethan says petting eevee "ev evoi" it cried "and mine will always be**'aerosmith' and 'shinx' **isn't that right" janice says as they cried out however aerosmith cried more quietly "is aerosmith still shy" ethan says "it's working on it" janice says "well, we should get going and get this sorted out" "right" they all said as they walk and as they walk out, the dad says for one more time "stay safe" "got it, let's go eevee" "eev, evoi" she says following ethan as the dad smiles for one last time and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

**Well that does it for this chapter it was more of a prologue so there were no battles but there will be in the next chapter but before we end it, let's talk about some things like the town and such. The town of love-cherry is based on the town valentine in cherry county, Ne and as for the stands featured in the chapter they were:**

**crazy diamond, harvest, kid chariot (the one where polnaraff was turned into a kid and so did silver chariot), aerosmith and man in the mirror which will be given dex descriptions soon and like i said in the introduction, the gyms are located in cities based on 8 of the largest midwestern cities and that is all good night.**


	3. chapter 2: my journey begins part 2

W**elcome to a new chapter** **of soul and universe and as you can tell, this is the 2nd part to chapter 1 continuing on from the first chapter. The region name will now be called westmidia to match the midwest.**

* * *

**last time on pokemon: soul and universe:**

**"you did this to me, you made me ugly you witch!" a man yells in pain "i did not you son of a-" whoops wrong one but you know what lets just start this chapter**.

* * *

We see the three up and coming trainers and their pokemon's walking just talking and laughing and that's when ethan says while patting eevee who was on his shoulder "Well where do you want to look at the pokemon and all that stuff" and that's when jack says "I was thinking the park because it's relaxing and peaceful isn't that right 'man in the mirror'" "mirror mirror" man in the mirror cried "i guess that's fair, what do you say ethan" "i guess that's fair" "great, come on 'aerosmith', 'shinx' we're going to beat them to the park so let's go last one there is a rotten **'togepi' **egg" "aero aero" "shinx" and the 3 took off running to the park "what the, oh no she doesn't, come on 'man in the mirror'" "mirror" and so jake and mirror took off running as well in which they leave ethan and eevee behind "guess we'll do the same let's go eevee" "eevee" (get it because of let's go eevee... moving on) and so they get moving to the park unbeknownst to them, a mysterious figure in a cloak was watching them and thought _So they have the starting pokemon and in order to make master proud to go on his plan of achieving his plan, i must start with grabbing 18 pokemon of the 18 types starting with them._

Jake managed to reach the park first and upon doing so, he and mirror jumped in the air in celebration "we did it 'mirror'!, we managed to beat them for the first time" "mirror mirror" and upon saying that, the other 2 and their pokemon caught up now huffing and puffing with ethan in 2nd and janice in 3rd. "Well it looks like your the rotten egg what irony" ethan says laughing "oh whatever lets get started already" janice says sitting on the bench, "well then first off the professor sent these pokedex's, we can you use these to analyze pokemon and their typings so here you go" jake says giving the dex's out to ethan and janice "so these are the dex's so i guess we should try it out, you first eevee" "eev" eevee said happily and the dex scans eevee and here's what it said:

Eevee,

the evolution pokemon

normal

Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions.

"wow eevee, that's pretty cool" ethan says touching eevee's mane "that is unique i'm not gonna lie that is unique, why don't you try it with 'man in the mirror'" jake said "mine too" janice says as ethan scans mirror

man in the mirror

the mirror pokemon

dark and normal

It is known to go in mirrors and if it spots it's prey, man in the mirror will then go to it while the prey in question looks on in confusion and will be dragged into the mirror world.

"wow ethan, that's scary" ethan says as he puts eevee right behind him "oh come on, my 'man in the mirror' love's pokemon food" jake says defending man in the mirror as ethan scans aerosmith and shinx.

aerosmith

the plane pokemon

flying and steel

'despite looking like it, aerosmith is neither a plane or a toy as it is often confused for by local kids, it likes to hang around oranges which comes from a legend of a boy who was the trainer of aerosmith died and his name came from an orange'.

shinx

the flash pokemon

electric

The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble.

"well what you know, this dex comes in handy for poke-info, so what's next" ethan says putting the dex in his bag "well we have to take a look at the starting pokemon to see which one we want" jake says looking in the bag for the 3 pokeballs that have sticky notes on them. "What are the sticky's for exactly" janice says "i think it's supposed to represent who the pokemon are exactly but i guess there's only one way to find out, here i'll give you two the other 2 pokeballs and we'll release them on 3" jake says giving the pokeballs to them "alright" both ethan jessica says "1...2...3!" as they threw them, a mysterious figure came rushing but instead of attacking, it instead grabbed the pokeballs and eevee. "Eevee!!!" ethan yelled out to which eevee cried "vee!" ethan then started to run to the figure "ethan!" both jessica and jake yelled as they now start to run after ethan with their pokemon following them.

"Get back here you idiot" just as he reached to the figure, the figure split into 3 and went into different directions but he saw the figure with eevee go left so he went that way as well. "Ethan wait!" jessica yelled "I think we should follow the other two, they might have the pokeballs" jake said "ok, aerosmith go help ethan i know you can do it!" jessica said pointing left "aero" aerosmith said going ethan's direction while jessica and shinx go straight and jake with 'man in the mirror' go right.

Ethan managed to reach the figure and yelled in a angry state "Give back eevee and the pokeballs now!!!" the figure turned around and upon looking at the figure, he noticed that he was not human at all but a tall humanoid with the letters G, C, T and a triangle between the g and the c and it looked like a executioner in ethan's mind and that's when ethan said "what a strange pokemon" he then get's his dex and scans it and it said this:

whitesnake

the strict pokemon

dark

It likes to order pokemon around while having a calm and scary deminor and to go with that, even pokemon like haxorus, garchomp and kommo-o who are dragon types are afraid of whitesnake.

Whitesnake then rushes to ethan in a calm state and raised its hand as if it was going to slap him but before it's hand can reach ethan's face, aerosmith arrives headfirst onto whitesnake attacking it sending it back a little and letting eevee go. "eevee!" ethan said hugging her as it cried "there there it's ok you're back, that was a perfect aerial ace aerosmith" although you couldn't see it because aerosmith is red, it is currently blushing right now. whitesnake got back from that hit and was ready to fight and that's when they heard something unexpected happened "whitesnake use dark pulse and aim it at the boy!" a mysterious voice yelled and so whitesnake uses dark energy and launched it towards them but before ethan could get hit, aerosmith went in front away taking on the attack and falling on the ground. "Aerosmith (_we'll get you to nurse joy later)_, how could you eevee let's do this!" eevee then nods it's head ready to fight whitesnake.

"Why would you do this sir!" ethan yelled in anger "project maiden and that's all you know aside from the name of mine **_'eucino patchy'_** but aside from that, give me your eevee" "no!" "then i have no choice i have to take it by force (points at eevee) whitesnake use double slap" whitesnake then rushes towards eevee "eevee dodge it and use quick attack" eevee then dodges the slaps and uses quick attack on whitesnake which he does take damage but doesn't phase him one bit. "Alright then, whitesnake use double team and then double slap" eucino yelled as whitesnake multiplied. to about 8 whitesnake's and that's when ethan thought _this is the move from earlier _"eevee dodge those slaps" to which eevee nodded in agreement, eevee managed to dodge 3 slaps but upon thinking it was over, eevee was slapped multiple times "eevee!" "alright then whitesnake use payback" but before it can do so, it was hit by a water attack _that was water gun _both ethan and eucino thought as they look at the pokemon that did so showing a small water like pokemon that was next to a pokeball that had a sticky note with the name 'Aqua necklace'.

chapter 2 end

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter but the next one will end the arc i like to call 'the prologue arc' and we're introduced to our first starter pokemon 'aqua necklace' and to be honest, originally the water starter was going to be 'geb' but i have a different idea for it because i have an idea for an evoulution line for aqua but yeah in the next one you'll see the other starters in the next one although the next two aren't as creative because i had trouble with the grass one and it was casual for the fire 'starter' but until then.**


	4. chapter 3: my journey begins part 3

**well hello there and welcome to a new chapter where today we're introduced to the other starting ****pokemon (which were hard to choose because of limited selection which i'll explain at the end.**

* * *

last time, our hero ethan was chasing after a mysterious figure who took his eevee and the starting pokemon balls so he chased after the figure only to reveal that the figure was that of a pokemon named 'whitesnake' who's trainer named eucino patchy wanted that eevee for the mysterious project known as 'maiden' and told his whitesnake to attack but before it could attack, a mysterious pokemon by the name of 'aqua necklace' came to help and now onto the story.

* * *

encino was surprised about what happened but it didn't let that stop him and looked at the pokeball next to 'aqua necklace' and saw a water drop like design on the pokeball and encino concluded "so you must be the water starter pokemon 'aqua necklace' and here i thought i was going to keep you in there until project maiden but oh well" to which ethan looked at aqua necklace and said "so you want to help out little fellow" the pokemon then nodded it's head "well ok then let's do this" aqua necklace then grabbed the pokeball that had the water drop and sticky note and pushed it to ethan who picked it up and read it "so your moves are 'pound', 'screech' and 'water gun' ok then let's do this 'aqua necklace'" aqua necklace then goes along side eevee and 'aerosmith' attempts to go along side them but ethan says "I know you want to fight aerosmith but your hurt" "aero" "don't worry i'll heal you when we're done" aerosmith then gets behind ethan as the battle begins.

"took long enough 'whitesnake' use shadow ball on aqua necklace" Encino says as whitesnake released a ball of darkness towards aqua necklace, "aqua necklace dodge it and use water gun and eevee use swift" ethan yelled as aqua dodged it and use water gun shooting water from it's mouth while eevee shoots stars to attack which manage to hit Whitesnake but does not look like it's giving up, "Whitesnake use leer" encino says while whitesnake gives them a look at them with a shine in whitesnake's eye which scares eevee but does not scare aqua necklace "eevee are you ok" ethan asks in concern but eevee then quits acting scared and starts to show her trainer that she's brave "eev" "that's the spirit eevee now use quick attack" eevee then rushes toward the opponent in quick fashion and hits whitesnake however that's when encino yelled out "use double slap whitesnake" whitesnake then tries to slap eevee but ethan yelled "eevee jump on and off whitesnake's hand and use swift" eevee then jumps on the slapping hand and off to use swift which shoots out stars and hits whitesnake.

"You are clever i will say that but that won't help you whitesnake use pay-" encino didn't finish as his phone went off which had a girly pop song on it "heh heh excuse me 1 second (picks up his phone and answers) hello, yeah i can come back, no i didn't because of a blasted trainer who managed to get his pokemon and that starter pokemon back, yeah i'll be there leader bye (hangs up phone) return whitesnake" encino says as whitesnake returned into the pokeball and encino says "you won this battle for now but next time i'll win" encino then turns around and leaves and as he left, ethan noticed a logo on the back that said '**team soul' **and noticed a paper that dropped to the ground to which eevee grabs it and heads to her trainer "thank you eevee" ethan says patting her on the head _well i guess __i should meet up with the others and also why was encino's ringtone that of jill ringer and the **'flabebe's**, they're the most popular among girls right now_ ethan thought.

"Hey!, ethan!" a girl yelled running towards ethan as he turned around to see janice, her pokemon shinx and jake but now with 2 new pokemon with them with the first pokemon being a tomato or apple like pokemon that was next to janice and the other pokemon next to jake was a small child sized pokemon with goggles and was emitting heat. "you alright ethan" jake said huffing "yeah but aerosmith is hurt" ethan says holding aerosmith "aerosmith!" janice says now holding aerosmith "don't worry i'll heal you when we get back to the fountain" "aero aero" jake then says "well then are you okay ethan" "yeah jake i'm fine i just had to fight this person named encino patchy and his pokemon whitesnake, did you have to fight him or anyone that had the team 'soul' logo" to which janice said "no, i fought with a person named maria and her pokemon**'bastet' and 'honchkrow'**" she then shows her poke-dex to show the pokemon:

"_bastet"_

"_the electrical outlet pokemon"_

_"rock and steel type"_

_because it likes to we on walls and it looks like an outlet, people like to plug things in the outlet which has some dire consequences with magnetic objects._

_"honchkrow"_

_"the big boss pokemon"_

_dark and flying type_

_"If its Murkrow cronies fail to catch food for it, or if it feels they have betrayed it, it will hunt them down wherever they are and punish them."_

"fortunately, me and shinx didn't have to fight alone as this little guy here helped us" janice said referring to the apple like pokemon next to her, "what about you jake" "i had to fight someone named 'kai' and his pokemon **'glalie' and 'highway star'" **he then shows his poke-dex

_"glalie"_

_"the face pokemon"_

_"ice type"_

_"Glalie has a body made of rock, which it hardens with an armor of ice. This Pokémon has the ability to freeze moisture in the atmosphere into any shape it desires."_

_"highway star"_

_"the speedster pokemon"_

_"dark and ghost type"_

_"whenever a predator or prey is nearby, it will break apart into layers or use its layers to turn into footprints to get away or use them to suck nutrients out of prey"_

"like janice, i was fortunate enough to have this pokemon here to help me and man in the mirror" jake says referring to the heat emitting pokemon "so ethan what about you" janice says "well like you guys, i had a pokemon here to help me and eevee and some important info from a piece of paper" "a piece of paper" janice says "i think we should talk about all this at the fountain" they then headed back to the fountain where janice sat down and got her potion out to heal aerosmith "there we go aerosmith, you feeling better" "aero, aero!" aerosmith cried happily jake then says "so i guess we should talk about the starting pokemon in front of us" ethan then gets out his dex and scans the first one the tomato or apple like pokemon:

_"**pearl jam"**_

_"the nutrition pokemon"_

_"grass type"_

_"it is known to help people out if they have medical problems such as stomach aches, puking, etc,"_

"that's the pokemon that helped me out" janice says as ethan moved on to the heat emitting pokemon:

_"**speed king jr"**_

_**"**the heat pokemon"_

_"fire type"_

_"the pokemon trains everyday in the forest to evolve into 'speed king' and it does this by burning leaves"_

ethan then moved on to the pokemon that helped him 'aqua necklace':

_"aqua necklace"_

_"the boiler pokemon"_

_"water type"_

_"it is known to go through holes that lead to liquid such as hoses and sinks to avoid predator's"_

"so that's the pokemon that helped" janice says "yeah i guess it is" ethan says blushing "well i guess it's onto business then and the first thing to do is choose our pokemon" jake said to which janice says "well i think it's pretty obvious as to which pokemon we want because they each helped us in some way such as with pearl jam helping me" "i guess you have a point" jake says patting jr's head "mirror mirror" "don't worry 'man in the mirror, i was going to pat you too" jake says now patting mirror's head "you hear that aqua necklace, you're coming with me" ethan said "aqua aqua" aqua necklace said happily "you here that eevee, you have a new buddy with you" ethan continued as eevee hopped around happily, "now aerosmith, shinx be sure to give a warm welcome to pearl jam and not scare it" janice said as they nod in agreement.

"the next thing to do is to get our watches" jake says looking through the box "watches but we have phones?" janice and ethan said at the same time "well it isn't the watch your thinking of because check it out" jake says getting the watches and showing them "wait a sec i've heard of that watch, it's supposed to be the one that allows you to put a '**mega **stone' on" ethan says now interested "yes these are the **'mega **watches, they allow us to use mega evolution but we don't have a key stone yet because it's too early for us"

"So what about mega stones and the specific **nite-stones" **janice says out of curiosity "that on the other hand we have but we can't use them because our pokemon aren't at the final stage of evolution and we have to learn how to use them by the professor herself in 'o**ma-coln'** city where the professor is at but it's fun to look at them" jake says giving the pokemon's respective mega-stones to his friends to which janice looks in awe at her stone "this stone is so pretty though is it supposed to be shaped like an arrow" janice says now interested "no, this is strange" ethan said now a bit interested "i think i have the answer to that" jake says which catches their attention and continues "the stone right there is known as a '**requiem stone**', a type of stone that mega evolves a pokemon into a more powerful, dark and powerful state in which they lose 1 or 2 typings and have a unique ability and much like mega stones, they're only temporary and will end after a couple of turns and only a couple of pokemon can use it" "so only certain pokemon" ethan says "yep"

"i guess there's just one last thing to talk about is the paper you found ethan" janice says "oh yeah i guess i never got to look at this i guess i'll read it" ethan then reads the paper and after he finishes reading, everyone is shocked and surprised about what's on the paper "resurrection" ethan said "taking 18 pokemon of 18 types" janice says

"4 legendary pokemon" jake said "to resurrect 'maiden heaven' and 'the world over heaven'" all 3 say in shock "jake your our genius here so what is this 'maiden heaven'" ethan says to which jake says "from what i can remember from the books i read, '**maiden heaven**' is a pokemon that was known for almost restarting the entire universe and sped time up while '**the world over heaven**' is a form of 'the world' that is believed to be a form that surpasses mega evolution"

_a form that surpasses mega evolution _ethan and janice thought

it almost rewrote the universe back 27 years ago and it was because of one person who wanted to make the 'perfect world' however a teenager managed to stop this with his pokemon '**star platinum**' that he sealed both pokemon away before things gotten worse and now today, he is immortalized at battle hill where the elite 4 are at but that's all i know".

"star platinum?" ethan asks "it's a pokemon of the unknown because not much is known about star platinum or the teenage boy but it is said that the pokemon is a 'legendary pokemon' sent by the mythical (a/n i see it as more legendary than mythical considering it is the pokemon god) pokemon **arceus **because it saw potential in that boy after he lost his eevee due to the 'world over heaven' rewrite ability.

"that poor eevee" janice says as ethan holds onto eevee tightly.

"wow, that's just crazy" janice says "we got to inform the professor of this info when we see her" ethan says "you got that right" jake says "well i think we've talked about this long enough, i think we should finish this and begin our journey" janice says stretching her arms "well then i guess there are a couple more things in here for us such as 15 pokeballs we were given" jake says grabbing 5 pokeballs and giving them to ethan and giving 5 to janice "and there we go we each get 5 and now the last thing... running shoes" jake said holding some shoes but both ethan and janice and the pokemon were not amused "yeah that was a bad joke, i mean why do we get running shoes when we can clearly run with our current shoes at least 'galar' doesn't give you running shoes" jake says "well then, i guess it's time to go" janice says "yep on our way to the gym on our own" "yep" ethan says to which jake says "ethan, janice why don't we make a promise and that is after we get our badges from saint-polis gym, we meet up at a cafe or something and have a battle with each other, what do you say" "that doesn't sound that bad what do you say janice" ethan says "yeah that's fair" "well then it's a deal" jake says.

"well eevee, aqua necklace ready to go on the journey" ethan says "eev, eevee" "aqua" "well then eevee, get on" eevee then gets on her trainers arm and on his shoulder "aqua necklace let's do this" ethan says holding the water drop pokeball "aqua" aqua necklace said touching the pokeball as if it was a fist and they were fist bumping and he returned into the pokeball. "Well you two, got your pokemon ready" "yes ethan" "well until then, i'll see you all there at saint-polis" "you got that right ethan and just you remember even though we're best friends, we're also rivals" janice says "yep" jake says "i'll see you there" ethan says as they went there separate ways to get to saint-polis and as ethan went near the 'leaving love-cherry town' sign, ethan thought goodbye town i'll see you later ethan then walks out of the town and onto a dirt road that lead to the forest of 'hollowed ash'.

end of chapter 3

* * *

and that's it for this chapter but before we end things, we should talk about a couple things like names and the stands featured and a correction.first off, there's the cities of oma-coln, saint-polis and bloomton which are based off the actual cities of omaha, ne (largest city in nebraska and where i live), lincoln, ne (the capital of Nebraska), saint paul, mn (capital of Minnesota), Minneapolis (largest city in Minnesota) and bloom-ton (a city within the twin cities metro area and home to the hall of america).

then there's hallowed ash forest based on the ash hallow forest in nebraska.i guess we should explain the stands included and the mechanic of the story and as for the mechanic,

as for any new concepts, i decided that i would put mega evolutions in the story because i want to see new forms of stands from jojo into this story and there were pokemon from different gens that deserved mega's including gen 5 (my favorite gen) because the pokemon we got from gen 5 who could mega evolve was mega audino and this one of the reasons why i hate audino.

as well as gen 6 where mega evolution was introduced and all we got was mega diancie although i don't hate diancie's mega although i feel like there were other pokemon from that gen that would of been perfect for a mega (starters, aegislash, noivern?).

anyway enough ranting about that, there is a couple of concepts such as '**EX moves' **which are moves exclusive to mega evolved pokemon that are more powerful versions of regular moves but this time, the mega evolved pokemon also have signature moves only when they are mega evolved.

the other concept for right now is **'requiem megas'**, which are like mega evolutions but only temporary and only last 3-6 turns and after that they faint from losing too much energy, now aside from gold experience and silver chariot, some pokemon i thought for mega's so far are 'greninja', froslass and sharpedo (i chose it sharpedo as a pun on a category of sharks known as requiem sharks).

As for the evil team, they're known as team soul and their goals are to awaken the legendary pokemon maiden heaven and 'the world' to create a perfect world that fits to their leader's liking and desires. To be honest i just thought of that concept while laying in bed and probably sounds bad but if you have a suggestion, feel free to p.m me about it.

as for the stands included as pokemon we have: speed king jr, pearl jam, highway star, bastet (i included to have spider like legs), star platnum, the world, the world over heaven (from the eyes of heaven game) and maiden heaven (i'll explain why i chose that).you might be thinking of why i did maiden heaven instead of 'made in heaven' (maiden is the localized name) i don't know it had uniqueness to it that i'm not sure if i can explain correctly so i went with just maiden and also a correction about that number.

so i recounted it going through all the parts (excluding those that don't have a form or at least have a form but is something like 'superfly' or holly's stand but also including sub-stands and stand acts), the light novels (golden heart, purple haze feedback, 4th another day, and a forgotten part 3 novel called genesis of the universe) as well as the infamous jorge joestar novel and any miscellaneous things (25th anniversary also called araki 2012 exhibit, jojomenion, eyes of heaven and ripples of adventure), there are 191 stands including acts, sub-stands and excluding those that can't move like superfly (aside from bastet and joy division where there is no image of joy division but i'm using the spike ball in golden heart as reference) and as you can tell, i'm not including every single stand in there (maybe although probably not).

as for the starters, it was hard choosing the fire type starter as there was only 4 fire related stands which were speed king, the sun, weather report and magician's red so i used speed king but a smaller version of him and called him speed king jr and it will evolve into speed King sr and the final evolution, well you have to wait and see (although most of you know).

for pearl jam, much like speed king, there weren't much grass types to choose from with only 5 stands having a grass like power or having a grassy appearance and those stands are pearl jam, vitamin C, awakening 3 leaves, les fuellies (not sure if i spelled that right) and gold experience so i decided to make pearl jam have a branched evolution path with pearl jam being able to evolve into vitamin C or les fuellies (again not sure how you spell it) but how it's going to be implemented on the other hand is something you're going to have to wait for later.

and finally aqua necklace was a bit more easy to narrow down because there are only 6 water stands, being aqua necklace, dark blue moon, soft and wet, foo fighters, fun, fun, fun and hierophant green and i feel like stands that should be the most perfect for aqua necklace's evolution are dark blue moon and soft and wet.

and that's all i have, stay safe.


	5. chapter 4: noise maker

**welcome to a new chapter of ****pokemon soul and universe ****where ethan now has began his journey to his first gym in saint-polis city and things are going smoothly after camp until he meets a pokemon that had a hard life.**

* * *

it was a normal day for ethan as he and eevee walked along the path of the hollowed ash forest that was also called 'route 3', "i can't believe we slept in a tent for the first time and it felt relaxing, what about you eevee did you sleep well" ethan said to eevee "vee vee" eevee said when suddenly, they heard a loud roar "URSA!" "what was that" ethan says as he and eevee go to the direction of the noise and when they arrive to see what's going on, they saw a bear pokemon that was towering over a bug pokemon that strangely had training wheels and a long tail but unlike other pokemon who would usually be afraid of large pokemon like this one, the bug pokemon doesn't look scared but looks as if it wants to fight but upon looking at the bug pokemon, it looks as if it's been injured a lot.

"who are those pokemon" ethan said getting his dex out and scanning the big pokemon first:

_"**ursaring**"_

_"the hibernator pokemon"_

_"normal type"_

_"Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap trees with its forelegs and eat fallen Berries."_

ethan then scans the other pokemon

_"**echoes act 1**"_

_"the noise creator pokemon"_

_"bug and psychic type"_

_"when surrounded by pokemon that want to attack it, act 1 will create noise effects written in japanese _(or whatever pokemon equivalent writing) _from its tail__ and put it on the pokemon to annoy them so it can get away, it also has training wheels for no reason."_

_so why isn't act 1 creating those noises _ethan thought and so ethan went in between them to help echoes [act 1] out "alright that's enough ursaring we don't want to have a fight here" ethan said trying to reason with 'ursaring' however it didn't work out as ursaring got even angrier as it raised its paws in the air and was ready to slash "oh no, eevee use swift" eevee then shooted some stars toward ursaring which managed to hurt ursaring but not much to which it tried to slash eevee again but echoes jumped at ursaring's leg and with its tail, it released some words onto ursaring which looked shattered and the words were 'screech' but a unfinish one which made ursaring cover its ears in pain but not for long as the words that echoes created disappeared and ursaring hit echoes and send it flying to a tree before running away. "Echoes!" ethan said grabbing his phone and looking at maps "ah hah, the pokemon center is down ahead" ethan then crouches down and picks up echoes [act 1, "eevee let's go" "vui" she said in agreement.

while running, ethan said to echoes "don't worry, the nurse will help you out" "echo" around 2 minutes later, ethan Managed to reach the center and went inside and when he did so, a woman with pink hair in braids came to ethan with 2 pokemon by her side 1 of them was a pink pokemon with blue eyes and a light yellow or cream stomach and legs and the other was a rabbit pokemon with two different colored eyes which were red on the right and blue on the left. "where were you echoes [act 1] you had me worried, '**audino**'**, 'the cure' **take echoes to the medical room so we can start healing it" the pokemon nodded and took echoes to get healed while ethan scanned the two pokemon with his dex:

_"audino"_

_"the hearing pokemon"_

_"normal type"_

_"It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling."_

_"the cure"_

_"the rabbit pokemon"_

_"fairy and normal type"_

_"the pokemon will heal it's allies and trainers with its healing abilities however if it absorbs too much, it will be enraged."_

Ethan than puts his dex away and looks at the nurse "nurse, do you know 'echoes'" he said worryingly "yeah i know 'echoes', i was taking care of it after i found it tied up with a note saying 'don't follow me weakling, i'm not your trainer anymore'" which made ethan shocked and angry and said "tied up, weak, how could they do such a thing to echoes" "vui" eevee said worried about her trainer "sorry eevee, didn't mean to scare you" ethan said patting her mane "aww how cute an eevee" the nurse said but now she got back on topic about what she was about to say "so where did you find 'echoes' at exactly" the nurse said "i found echoes in the forest while walking with eevee and it was about to fight an 'ursaring' but 'echoes' wasn't afraid of the pokemon, it looked as if it wants to fight".

"i should of known that echoes would do that" the nurse said "do what" ethan says out of curiosity "it likes to run away from the pokemon center to pick fights with bigger pokemon so it can train to grow stronger and evolve to be a strong but whenever i try to help echoes, he will always be stubborn about it, i wish there was someway i can help echoes" the nurse then stops for a moment and continues "but there will be a way i know there will but what am i getting sad about, i know there's a way but i guess while we're waiting, would you like your pokemon checked" "yes please" ethan said as he got out his pokeball and brought out 'aqua necklace' "alright i'll check them out and please call me **'nurse joy'**" she said as she brought ethan's two pokemon to get healed and so ethan went to a bench to wait for his pokemon to get healed and he sat next to a woman who looked to be in her late 20s.

"so you're concerned for that pokemon" the woman said "yeah, i want to help 'echoes' get stronger so it can fight for itself but i don't know what to do to help 'echoes' get stronger you know" ethan says now in a more stressed form "well why don't you train with echoes so it can get stronger in a way" ethan then thought for a moment about something _hmmm, yeah that sounds like a good idea _"thanks for the idea miss although i have to ask on why are you helping me out" "i'm just what you call a poke-therapist, a person that helps both people and pokemon with their problems you see" the woman said although ethan is unimpressed "what's wrong with being a poke-therapist" the woman said "Nothing it's just adding 'poke' to normal everyday jobs is just very typical" ethan said.

They then hear a jingle which signals that the healing of the pokemon and nurse joy comes out with 'eevee' 'aqua necklace' and 'echoes' "here you go young man, your pokemon are fine and ready to go" nurse joy said as eevee and aqua go to ethan "you two all good and ready to go" ethan says patting eevee and aqua "vui, aqua" both pokemon said, nurse joy then looks at echoes and says "don't get hurt now you here me echoes" echoes just looks away and crosses its arms _so stubborn _nurse joy thought as she now looks at ethan and smiles. "So what are you going to do now ethan" nurse joy says "well i was going to get going to saint-apolis city but i decided i should help echoes first with its tail by training" "you will" "of course, i am concerned for echoes" "thank you, if you want to train echoes, the battle field is out in the back" nurse joy says pointing towards the door "thanks, say nurse joy" "yes" "does 'echoes' have a trainer" nurse joy then shakes her head and says "no, his trainer left echoes here or rather i found echoes tied up while searching for berries for medicine in the forest about a month ago".

"tied up?" ethan says "it was cruel so i went up to echoes to untie him and that's where i found a note that says 'you piece of sh-" joy was interrupted by the sounds of a 'pichu' and the trainer nearby "coming (looks back at ethan), i'll say this, the tail was injured badly and was bent so i assume that's the reason why 'echoes' can't make any sound effects and no matter how we try to heal echoes, the tail is always bent so do the best you can to help echoes alright" nurse joy then goes to the trainer and her pichu at the main desk.

_poor echoes _ethan thought "that's just horrible" the therapist says who spooked ethan and his eevee "you scared me" "sorry about that but listen i have to get back to my job in oma-coln so if you ever need help (gives ethan a business card) you'll find me there" the woman then leaves the center and ethan looks at the card that says 'marina' "Interesting, well 'echoes', we better get training outside in order for your tail to feel better right eevee" "vui" ethan then instructs echoes to follow him and eevee and so he does follow ethan outside onto the field.

meanwhile in the forest

We see the same 'ursaring' from earlier sleeping near a tree where ursaring's berries are at when we see 2 people with the 'team s.o.u.l' logo on their uniforms taking the berries and putting them in a sack, the male team s.o.u.l member gets out his phone and calls someone and they pick up _"so you managed to take the berries, i presume joe and amanda" _"yes mr patchy we did so and we're onto the next step although i forgot what 'echoes' looks like exactly" "_alright give me a minute" _amanda then looks at joe and says "this is exciting and who knows once we pull this off, we will have eevee in our hands for operation 'maiden' and once that all happens, we might get a raise and maybe a promotion" to which joe says "and i might get recognition from the leader and-" _"ahem i can still hear you" _to which joe and amanda got back into positions and says amanda says "oh you can still hear us mr patchy" _"yep, anyway, i've sent the photo of 'echoes' don't screw this up now you hear otherwise you won't get your double now get to it" _"yes sir" they say quietly as they hung up the phone and started drawing on a piece of paper.

a few minutes later

ursaring then woke up from it's nap and got up to go to its tree to grab a berry however when it got to the tree, none of the berries were there and only a note saying that the berries were stolen, directions to find echoes and a poorly drawn picture of 'echoes' was the only thing there which made ursaring yell "URSAAAAAA!!!" which made the bird pokemon nearby flyaway and ursaring left it's habitat to go find 'echoes' while joe and amanda were hiding in a bush nearby with the bag of berries, joe then said "we did it, although do we know if it went the right direction to the pokemon center" to which amanda says "probably, with the directions mr. patchy gave us, it must be correct in fact, lets send out our pokemon so they can follow" joe and amanda then got out 4 pairs of scouter like eyepieces and 2 pokeballs.

joe then grabs his pokeball and says "come on out **'harvest'" **he throws it and it comes out revealing a small pokemon that was yellow and purple with red eyes "harvest" it said and immediately jumps on joe "hey wait a sec, stop that" joe said laughing to which amanda shrugs and gets her pokeball and says "**'pidove' **come on out" the pokemon comes out revealing a bird pokemon that was a mix of black and gray with yellow eyes "pidove" it said amanda then puts the eye scouter things on the two pokemon and says "alright you two listen up, you're going to follow ursaring to make sure it's going the right direction so pidove you'll be my eyes in the sky" "harvest you'll be my eyes on the... ground" joe says "really, that's all you got" amanda says "never mind that amanda, lets get started already" "all right then ready pidove" "pidove" pidove then flew in the air "alright harvest ready to go" "harvest" "then go on little buddy" harvest followed ursaring by going through the bushes while also making sure not to be caught by ursaring.

back at the pokemon center

on the field, we see ethan and eevee behind the battle line and aqua necklace out on the field "alright echoes, one more time but try to focus and not rush to quickly with 'screech'" echoes then nodded and focused with its tail starting to light up in a orb with the word 'screech' written. "Ready aqua" "aqua" echoes then went towards aqua necklace slowly and carefully to not let the words disappear and echoes said to aqua necklace "echo' echoes" aqua then nodded "aqua" echoes then touched aqua on the arm and released 'screech' onto aqua and aqua covered his ears in pain "aqua, eevui" both ethan and eevee said however aqua necklace made a thumbs up signalling that he was ok "it's working, it's not breaking at all, echoes you did it and aqua you were great" but upon saying that, the words started to break and crumble quickly and eventually disappeared to which they all put their heads down in failure "well echoes, at least we managed to work on screech which is about 99% complete c'mon echoes, aqua and eevee, lets take a break" echoes started to follow ethan but remembered something.

_1 month ago_

_it was raining when we see a trainer with black hair and jacket crouched down and tying echoes "look echoes you can't come along, you aren't worth the time and effort of this journey" the trainer says as he tries to walk away but is grabbed by echoes who at this point was hysterically crying for his trainer to let him go "damn it echoes, let me go" but echoes wouldn't nudge which made the trainer angry "i said stop" the trainer then stepped on echoes tail to which echoes yelled in pain "there now stay!" the trainer then ran off while echoes was in pain. Nearby, nurse joy was walking by with a basket of berries 'the cure' next to her who was hopping when 'cure' heard a noise and went towards the noise "what is it 'cure'" joy then followed cure and eventually saw echoes in pain "oh my" joy went to echoes and picked him up "come on cure lets head back" cure then nodded as they head back to the center._

present day

"echoes?" echoes looked up to see ethan and eevee (on ethan's shoulder) with a concerned look on their faces "you know it's alright to rely on friends like me because we are friends... right?" and with that echoes started to break down crying "hey echoes what's wrong" ethan went in to hug echoes "hey echoes i have a question?" echoes looked up at ethan "do you want to go-" ethan didn't finish as they heard a huge roar "URSAAAAAAA!!!" nurse joy then came out outside to see what's going on. Ursaring from earlier then comes out of the trees who was very angry, the pokemon then points at echoes saying "ursa ursa ursaring" echoes puts his hands up defense "echo echoes" ethan and nurse joy looked in confusion while eevee and aqua necklace just waited casually eventually ethan went up in front of echoes to which nurse joy says "get back ethan, ursaring is dangerous" but ethan continued and says.

"look ursaring, i don't know what happened but we don't need to start a fight here alright-" and while ethan was talking, joe and amanda caught up hiding in the bushes with the bag of berries in hand "alright i see eevee, what now" joe says "simple (gets out a rocket launcher like weapon) we catch eevee" amanda says as she aims at eevee and pulls the trigger releasing a net however aqua necklace saw this and pushed eevee out of the way and got caught in the net, ethan then looked to see that aqua necklace was being pulled away while still in the net "AQUA!" ethan yelled as joe and amanda came out of the bushes "what the, this isn't eevee!" amanda said to which ethan says "who are you and why did you take aqua necklace", "we were actually trying to take eevee all for 'maiden' and you don't need to worry about our names so handover eevee and we'll be off and i'll let your 'aqua necklace go" amanda says as ethan began thinking: _wait a second, maiden, that's the same thing that 'encino' was talking about but what is it._

"i don't know your deal with 'project maiden', eevee or whatever but you're not taking eevee" joe and amanda were shocked about what ethan just said and joe says "how do you know about 'maiden' twerp" "i battled someone named encino who had a project maiden logo" _the boss__ battled him_! joe and amanda thought. one of the berries from the bag of berries in amanda's hand fell out to which ursaring pointed at "wait a sec, ursaring is that what you were yelling about" ethan says to which ursaring nodded "well our cover is blown so what now" joe says "simple we take eevee by force" amanda whispered to which joe nodded "i guess you leave us with no choice but to take eevee by force" amanda says

ursaring then rushes toward joe and amanda ready to attack however amanda gets out her pokeball and says "'**sawk**' come on out and use 'low sweep'" she throws the pokeball revealing a human sized pokemon in a karate gi of sorts, sawk then proceeds to use its right leg and kicked ursaring off its footing but got back up "alright sawk use 'double kick'" amanda demands as sawk proceeds to kick ursaring in the stomach once and kicks ursaring again knocking it back. Ursaring tries to get up but is stopped by ethan "stay back ursaring you're too hurt to fight" nurse joy then says "are you sure you can handle it, sawk is a fighting type" "i'm sure this is our only choice right now, right eevee" "vui" ethan then gets his dex out and scans sawk:

_"sawk"_

_"the karate pokemon"_

_"fighting type"_

_"If you see a Sawk training in the mountains in its single-minded pursuit of strength, it's best to quietly pass by."_

"eevee you ready" "vui" eevee hops off ethan's shoulder and is on the field "sawk rush in and use 'low sweep" amanda says as sawk rushes to sweep eevee but ethan says "when sawk does low sweep, jump and use swift" eevee nodded and as sawk used low sweep, eevee jumped and used her 'swift' attack releasing a bunch of stars onto sawk's face. "eevee quick attack lets go" eevee rushes toward sak and hits sawk in the stomach however amanda smiles "now sawk, use brick break" sawk raises his hand up and hits eevee on the back hitting eevee to the ground, "eevee!" ethan yelled and amanda says "rock smash" sawk proceeds to punch eevee sending her flying towards ethan but before she landed on the ground, ethan Managed to catch eevee before she landed. "what are you doing, put eevee back down so we can take eevee" amanda says ethan shakes his head and says "no, lets just stop, i don't understand why eevee is important to you but you're not taking her" "then you leave me no choice, sawk use rock smash" sawk then rushed at ethan raising its fist, ethan then covered eevee to protect her with nurse joy gasping and echoes closing its eyes and at the same time, words were being created on echoes tail that spelled out an unfinished word 'sizz' but before sawk could hit ethan and eevee.

ursaring stood in front of ethan taking the hit instead of ethan, ursaring then fell to the ground "ursaring!" ethan and nurse joy said "now lets try this again, sawk use rock smash" as sawk went in to attack, echoes managed to complete the word which was 'sizzle' and with all of its strength, echoes managed to jump and throw the word with its tail at sawk who felt pain from the word that was placed onto sawk. "What the hell did it do" amanda said. "echoes you did it" ethan says as a blue light surrounds 'echoes' and in this blue light, echoes changed body size, size and appearance and when the blue light went away, it revealed a pokemon having the same long tail but the end of the tail is more of a stinger and lost its bug like appearance (aside from its tail). "So this is evolution in person" ethan says "yep and there's more evolution's down the line" nurse joy says as ethan gets his dex out and scans the pokemon:

_echoes [act 2]_

_the sound effects pokemon_

_a bug and psychic type_

_the evolved form of echoes [act 1, when it feels threatened, it will create words on its tail and throw the words right at them, literally, however it can only create one word at a time._

echoes then created 'sizzle' again making the word disappear off of sawk and threw it at the gun like object that was holding aqua necklace and broke letting aqua necklace go and letting aqua go back to his trainer who hopped on ethan "aqua are you alright" aqua nodded and started posing "you really like superhero poses do you" nurse joy says giggling as eevee nuzzled aqua, aqua then hopped off and went onto the field, amanda then says "joe don't just stand there, help out" "right come on out '**cheap tri-" **before he could finish, 3 police cars arrive with a officer with blue hair, red eyes and a blue uniform with a purple humanoid pokemon with some sort of time thing on its forehead and a bird pokemon with dark feathers and a large leek coming out of a police car.

"hold it you two hands in the air" the blue hair officer says as amanda and joe (plus sawk) raise their hands in the air "wait give me a sec, return sawk" amanda says holding out the pokeball as a red light engulfs sawk returning to the ball "ok, there we go" "now don't try anything crazy you hear" the officer says "alright" joe and amanda says as amanda drops some cube and a puff of black smoke came out covering joe and amanda, the shocked officer says "what the, **farfetch'd** use your leek to blow away the smoke" farfetch'd nodded and waved it's large leek around to clear the smoke away but upon clearing it, they were gone but the bag of berries were still there.

"what in the, guess we'll add this to the case it's the 5th one in these past 5 weeks but in the meantime are you guys alright" the officer says looking at ethan, joy and the pokemon "we're fine officer **'jenny'**, i was about to heal ethan's pokemon and ursaring" joy says as ethan scans the 2 pokemon with jenny:

_farfetch'd (galarian form)_

_the wild duck pokemon_

_fighting type_

_"The stalks of leeks are thicker and longer in the Galar region. Farfetch'd that adapted to these stalks took on a unique form."_

**_moody blues_**

_the rebroadcast pokemon_

_a dark and psychic type_

_moody blues will replay events from the past, even those that are in photos however, it must not get distracted or it will lose focus._

"the pokemon are so cool" ethan said in awe "i know, they really help me out with the evidence especially moody blues as it can go back at a certain point, well anyway you should get your pokemon healed up we'll take it from here" jenny says as joy, ethan and the pokemon go inside.

5 minutes later

"well ethan, the pokemon are healed and ready to go" joy said as all of them came out of the doors good and ready to go, eevee ran to ethan jumping on him "hey eevee you alright" "vui vui" eevee said nuzzling ethan as he looks at aqua necklace "are you alright aqua" "aqua" aqua said happily as ethan rubbed its head. ethan then looks at ursaring who then bows almost as if it's apologizing "it's alright it was a huge mistake after all" ethan says, ursaring then gives ethan, his pokemon, echoes and joy some pecha and oran berries from the bag of berries "thank you ursaring" joy says as ursaring nodded and (taking the bag of berries) left the center back to its home. ethan then goes to echoes and says "echoes before i ask you this question, i want you not to pick fights with anyone and not refuse anyone who helps you because we care about you" echoes then nodded "what i wanted to ask you earlier was, would you want to come along with me on my journey so you will never feel alone ever again".

echoes then thought about this as he wants to train to get stronger but also knows that ethan really cares for him after what happened a month ago. echoes then nodded and went towards ethan and hugged him "don't worry you'll never feel alone again" ethan said getting the 'great ball' that his father gave him and said "we're going to be great friends for a long time" echoes nodded and used his tail to touch the button on the great ball and a red light surrounds echoes and is put in the ball, the ball shakes a few times and a sparkle was made signalling that it has been caught. "i did it, i caught (as in catched not obtained aka eevee and aqua but you knew that) my first pokemon" ethan said putting it in the air with aqua necklace and eevee jumping in the air "vui" "aqua" "come on out echoes" the pokeball opens with a red light releasing echoes "echoes" it said now hugging ethan.

"oh echoes, welcome to the team" ethan says hugging echoes back, nurse joy then says "so ethan, where are you going next on your journey" "well i'm going to saint-apolis city to face my first gym leader" "well it is getting late, so why don't you stay a night here and you'll be on your way any questions" "yeah, what do i need to know about the city and the gym?" "well, saint-apolis city was two cities at one point which was st. berriesville and city-apolis but was united together 9 years ago as one huge city and there is a lot to there such as exploring the city and the 2 districts that was once berriesville and city-apolis, it is known for its festival's and the city and the area outside the city is also known for the many lakes it has as well as connecting to other lakes in westmidia" "intresting" "as for the gym and it's gym leader, the leader's name is '**daniel**** steel, a bug type **gym leader known for being easy for newcomers who's located in the apolis district of the city" "alright then thanks joy" "no problem ethan, bow let me show you to your room" they then head upstairs to the room that ethan and his pokemon will be staying in for the night.

later that night

we see ethan sleeping with eevee, aqua and echoes next to him who was tossing and turning almost as if he's having a nightmare to which ethan wakes up and says "is there something wrong echoes" ethan sees echoes with tears in its eyes. "you had a nightmare echoes" it nods "don't worry, i'm here" ethan opens his arms to which echoes hugs him "i'm here and i'll never leave you and that's a promise" echoes then sheds a tear which ethan wipes "night echoes" ethan then closes his eyes and so does echoes with both of them asleep.

meanwhile elsewhere

we see joe and amanda behind a tree huffing and puffing and amanda says "i think we lost them" "yeah" joe says, joe then continues "say amanda" "yeah joe" "have you noticed throughout all of this, 'harvest' and 'pidove' have been gone the whole time" "oh yeah where have they been" they get their scouter like things out and see that pidove and harvest are also lost. "uh joe" "yes amanda" "i thought you were going to add tracking devices to these before we went out for this mission" amanda says now getting much more angry "oh my fault" joe now puts his hands up in defense "sawk come on out and use brick break" amanda says throwing the pokeball releasing sawk, joe then runs away with joe saying "wait i'm sorry, please don't hurt me please" "this is my entertainment"

Chapter 4 end

* * *

**wow that did take awhile and i'm sorry for that, it was a mix of writers block and school but now i'm back and while the exact time of these published chapters are going to vary, you can be sure that i'm not going to give up on this story.**

**so far, the stands that were made into pokemon in this story so far include: harvest, echoes [acts 1 and 2, moody blues and 'the cure' (from the jojo light novel, golden heart) and as for characters from jojo as characters in this story so far is steely dan (as daniel steel).**

**ethan's pokemon so far:**

**eevee- female- moves: quick attack, swift, headbutt (normal) and bite (dark)**

ability: unknown (as of now)

**aqua necklace- male- moves: pound (normal), water gun** (water) and screech** (normal)**

ability: boil: increases atk, speed, special atk and defense when hit by a fire type move.

**echoes [act 2]- male- moves: pound (normal), screech (normal), sizzle* (original move, fire) and ****bug buzz (bug)**

ability: sound absorb: absorbs sound based attacks to increase special atk.

sizzle, power 20, this move creates a small flame (or for echoes case, the word sizzle) that when launched towards an opponent, the skin starts to boil which can cause a burn towards the opponent.

as for the characters joe and amanda, they're not admins but work under encino (aka enrico) and the 2 other admins to succeed in team soul's mission.

**as for the type of pokemon that he is going to catch, you have to wait (cause i don't know yet), before i end i end the chapter, i need some opinions on some things such as what pokemon (aside from the starters) from this region (aka jjba stands) should mega evolve or any other pokemon from other regions that should mega evolve in the story (like johto, unova and kalos), should i introduce the form variants that were in sun and moon and sword and shield, i appreciate some feedback please and thank you.**

**so with that, chapter 4 comes to a close and i'll see you at chapter 5 where ethan leaves route 3 and arrives in saint-apolis city to challenge the first gym leader.**


End file.
